Conventional photovoltaic systems use arrays with rigid panel structures that act as substrates for gallium arsenide (GaA) and Germanium (Ge)-based multi-junction solar cells. For systems deployed for operation in space, such as satellites and spacecraft, these arrays are generally designed such that bending strain encountered during launch and thermal mismatch strains developed during orbit do not crack the relatively fragile solar cells. Typically, low modulus silicone adhesives are deposited between dissimilar materials, such as the solar cells and coverglass. For example, space-qualified optical adhesives such as DC93-500 by Dow Corning® or SCV-2590 by NuSil® may be used.
Inverted metamorphic photovoltaic devices (IMMs) have exhibited certain beneficial conversion properties as compared with conventional multi-junction solar cells. For instance, IMMs offer higher efficiency and significantly lower mass compared to standard crystalline multi-junction photovoltaics. Further, IMMs may increase array level specific power with a minimal deployed area. However, IMMs have dramatically different mechanical properties than traditional solar cells due to their flexible nature. IMMs are also more prone to cracking and are difficult to handle as free-standing entities. Further, where conventional silicone-based adhesives are used, deleterious forces may be transferred to the relatively fragile IMM cells.